


Wrapped up in your warmth

by rymden



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (they're both pining for jon but dw it's not sad they have each other), Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, they're both trans it's my fic and i get to decide if the character's are cis or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymden/pseuds/rymden
Summary: They’re no strangers to each other; certainly not in this sense, bodies flush against one another, hands roaming and lips caressing. They’ve made out plenty in their time together in the archives.That’s how they find themselves pressed together in one of the alleys on the way back to Martin’s after a night out.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Wrapped up in your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the tags both martin and tim are trans! it's not explicitly stated but tim has had top surgery, while martin hasn't (this is touched upon in the fic, as well as him taking off his binder). the words used for tim are clit, entrance and cunt while martin uses dick, cock, hole etc bc not all trans ppl call their equipment by the same terms!
> 
> that being said have this 2k+ words of smut i hope you enjoy. i have not proof read this so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistake it is late

They’re no strangers to each other; certainly not in _this_ sense, bodies flush against one another, hands roaming and lips caressing. They’ve made out plenty in their time together in the archives. It just seemed like the logical step to take next, despite Martin’s disbelief when Tim openly flirted in the break room more often than not upon seeing him there. Both pining for their boss and neither going anywhere with it, plus the simple fact of undeniable attraction towards each other.

That’s how they found themselves pressed together in one of the alleys on the way back to Martin’s after a night out at their favourite pub. Neither have had more than two pints, but the feeling of late-night London coupled with a frustrating week gave them a buzz that rivaled any number of pints. Martin had pushed Tim up against the wall as soon as the found themselves on a quieter street to kiss him as senseless as possible. Judging from the pleased breaths he’d let out he wasn’t quite managing, but was definitely on his way there.

“Tim,” Martin gasps in response to the tug on his hair. Tim takes the opportunity to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, working his way to his jaw and down his neck. Martin shivers pleasantly.

“Are we doing this here or do you think you can hold out the fifteen minutes it takes to get back to your flat?” his tone is largely teasing, but Martin doesn’t miss the underlying plea. It’s not one he can it in himself to refuse. The heat he feels when he shoves his thigh between Tim’s is evidence enough.

“Hm,” Martin pretends to think, hands untangling from their place in his t-shirt to rest on Tim’s neck and hip respectively. He feels Tim smile against his skin. “Actually, I _am_ quite tired of walking. Maybe we can catch a little break before we continue our trek?” he says, breath hitching as teeth grace an already forming bruise on the side of his neck.

“Not a bad idea. A break sounds fantastic,” Tim chuckles. It’s cut short when Martin moves his thigh, pushing it up. He receives a quiet moan in return, accompanied by hips grinding down in search for friction.

Martin removes his leg and replaces it with a hand, rubbing Tim’s cunt through his tight slacks. He is rewarded with another moan, louder this time. “Martin,” he breathes, voice verging on desperate. Martin begins massaging him, trailing his fingers lightly along his folds and stopping for a second to rub at his clit. The sensation is muffled by the fabric, which has Tim leaning even more into the touch, panting at Martin’s neck. Tim’s hands wander, roaming over soft sides before settling on his his ass. Experimentally he gives a light squeeze, earning appreciative humming from Martin and a firmer touch between his legs.

“Martin, I swear to god, if you don’t touch me properly within the next thirty seconds I’m actually going to die.” Tim groans. Martin huffs a laugh. Sensing he’s about to be challenged, Tim is quick to add “I’ll suck your dick. No take backs.”

This has Martin turning his head to catch Tim’s gaze, eyes twinkling in amusement. With a look like that, Tim would’ve been begging to suck him off anyway, deal or no deal. “You strike a hard bargain, Mr. Stoker. How could I not accept?” with that, Martin hand retreats. Before Tim can say anything about the loss, nimble fingers are pulling down his fly. He takes a deep breath in anticipation. He makes it no secret that he loves when Martin takes charge like this.

The hand slips beneath the waistband of his underwear, not a moment too soon. He’s already wet enough to coat the inside of the fabric with slick, a fact that makes heat pool in Martin’s belly. He traces his folds before touching his clit lightly, earning a throaty sound. Martin feels his own dick throb with want. The angle is awkward, but hearing Tim pant heavily into his ear is worth the ache in his arm- and the blowjob will _definitely_ be. 

“How about this, I get you as close to the edge as possible before I stop touching you and we leave for the flat,” Martin pulls his fingers away so that he’s cupping Tim instead, who tries to grind down on the hand unsuccessfully. “Or I make you come first and then we go on? Which do you think sounds better?”

“The last one- _ah_ , make me come, Martin.” Tim squeezes his ass again before trailing one of his hands upwards to rest at the back of his neck. “Please,” he adds.

Martin takes the hint and kisses him messily, hands returning to their work at his clit. Tim’s hips move with the motion, chasing his fingers and grinding down on them. Breaking the kiss, he leans his forehead against Tim’s, “Are you really that horny or do you just want to come so you can feel it all the way home? We both know how wet you get,” he murmurs lowly, earning a whine. He presses his own thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction but not wanting to touch himself yet.

“Fuck, Martin,” Tim groans, peppering his neck in kisses, which makes Martin hum appreciatively. No matter how much they tease and play with each other during sex, Tim never ceases to be tender, something he’ll never tire of. Few things compare to the feeling of love that comes with being held by Tim Stoker, romantic or no. 

Tim breathes heavily, hitching as the fingers on him speed up. Martin can tell he’s close from the stuttering of his hips. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are? Sometimes I see you at work and all I can think about is that pretty mouth on me, or those thighs around my head.”

The words is what pushes him off the edge with a low moan. Martin rubs him through his orgasm until his hips stop moving before withdrawing his hand. He makes sure that Tim is looking at him when he plops his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking off Tim’s come. “Jesus, Martin. Has anyone ever told you how sexy _you_ are? You’re gonna be the death of me,”

Bad as ever at taking a compliment, he simply grins around the digits in his mouth before releasing them, wiping the spit on his jacket.

Tim sips himself up, glancing at the street to their left. They're only somewhat hidden from view, but he sincerely doubts anyone looks closely at an alleyway at this time of night. “Do you want me to get you off before we leave, or are you waiting?”

Martin shakes his head, “I’ll wait,”

Tim pets the side of his face, “Then I’ll make sure you are more than compensated, sir,” he says lowly. The deeping blush across Martin’s face betrays his success at flustering the man.

They walk the rest of the way, both feeling too hot for their clothes, but behaving nonetheless. Holding hands, neither break the heavy silence except for passing comments. Upon reaching Martin’s flat, his hands nearly shake with the anticipation as he unlocks the front door.

“Would you like a beer or someth-” he’s interrupted by Tim pushing _him_ against the closed door, kissing him fiercely. He exhales into the kiss, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. Tim’s hands roam his body while his tongue explores his mouth as if everything’s new territory. It sends shivers down his spine, making the need to be undressed more urgent. “Clothes off,” he mumbles between kisses. Tim nods, and moves to untie his shoes. A pair of shiny Doc Martens, pretty but inconvenient in a hurry. Martin assists him pulling off his jacket to the best of his ability. As soon as he’s done he rises and meets Martin in another messy kiss that has him moaning into Tim’s mouth.

They stumble into the bedroom, shedding shirts and trousers as they go, until they’re in their underwear. Tim trails a hand up Martin’s side, watching the goosebumps it leaves in its path. “Do you want to keep your binder on or off tonight?” he asks gently.

“Off, I think… You can touch me too, if you like, but no handfuls, please.” Martin says, the corners of his mouth curling upwards at the question, not having many partners who cared to check in with him.

“Alright. Let’s get out of this then,” Tim holds his hips and walks them backwards while Martin raises his arms to pull the binder off. It takes a bit effort, but it does come off and soon enough he collapses onto the bed with Tim climbing on top of him. He wiggles his way further up on the bed until he’s resting against the pillows, leaving a bit more room at the end of the bed. Tim follows and throws a leg over his waist so he’s straddling him.

He places open-mouthed kisses on his neck, working his way downwards, occasionally pausing to suck a bruise. The sounds Martin makes are delightful, and the hands in his hair egg him on. He eventually reaches his chest, making a point to look up in a silent question for permission. The sight makes something flutter in Martin’s stomach, and he nods. 

Tim wastes no time, diving down to take a nipple into his mouth. The motion is sudden, but so very welcome, and Martin makes sure to tug a little on Tim’s hair in approval. He hums against him and bites down slightly. The moan it elicits makes him do it again, a little harder. His hand come up to tug at his other nipple. He feels himself growing wetter, heat coiling in his lower regions. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be fucked by Martin, but first he has a mission to accomplish. Sliding further down, he presses kisses to Martin’s stomach and finally, he reaches his crotch. He spreads Martin, making a show at looking at his pretty dick peeking through, knowing much it turns him on.

Tim makes sure to keep eye contact as he lowers himself and licks a stripe from his hole to the top of his dick. Martin groans and throws his head back. “Please,” he whines. Tim smirks, circling his dick his his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking. “Please, Tim,” Martin says again, breathless.

“Please, what?” he asks, perfectly aware of what Martin is asking but wanting him to say it.

“Finger me,” he breathes, peering down at Tim with pleading eyes, and frankly, how could he refuse. Tim pushes his finger in, all while keeping his dick in his mouth still, and begins rhythmically thrusting in and out. When it becomes apparent that Martin is wet and relaxed enough for more he adds two more fingers right away. The stretch that comes with it is wonderful and Martin finds himself attempting to grind down on his hand, quickly falling out of rhythm.

Tim releases his cock and uses his other hand to rub it in time with his thrusting and bites down at the inside of his thigh. Martin lets out a strained, “Tim!” and claws at his upper back. Tim bites him again and proceeds to press sloppy kisses on the spot, speeding up his hands. Martin comes with his name on his lips, thighs trembling, soaking the sheets underneath him. Tim pulls his hands away and sits back to admire the dark spot underneath, his own arousal burning hot.

“Do you need a moment?” he asks, watching Martin catch his breath. He shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine. That was just… Exactly what I needed,” he takes a moment before he props himself up on his elbows, “Now, would you like me to fuck you?” he asks bluntly. Tim’s own breath hitches, loving hearing Martin talk like that.

“ _God_ , yes. Do you want me to get your things?”

“I got it, but thanks,” Martin throws a smile his way as he rolls over to reach the bottom drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a transparent bright blue dildo and a harness to go with it. It’s Tim’s favourite, not only because of how good it feels, but because of how _hot_ Martin looks with it on. Blue has always been his colour.

While Martin puts it on, Tim takes the opportunity to get the lube he knows is in the same drawer, and settles back on the bed. “Do you want prep me or should I do it?”

“I’ll do it,” he says shyly, as if he wasn’t about to rail Tim into forgetting his own name. Tim sits back, taking Martin’s place against the pillows and spreading his legs.

“I’d like to face you,” he says, hand sneaking down to touch his clit, feather light. He watches Martin’s eyes follow his movement and swallow. It sends a shiver through him.

“I’d like that too,” he walks on his knees to sit between Tim’s open legs, cock bouncing beautifully as he moves. Taking the lube Tim had fetched, he coats his fingers, rubbing them together to attempt warming it up a bit before placing his hand between his cheeks, just letting it rest there. Tim whines, pushing back against Martin, urging him to move and put something in him already.

Finger tracing the rim, Martin enters with his index finger, pumping it slowly in and out. Tim touches himself as he does, moving his own hand in time with Martin’s. “More,” he breathes after a minute, wanting to be filled. Martin obliges, picking up speed as he does. Tim rubs his clit faster, pleasure sparking in his stomach. It doesn’t take long for him to come a second time. Martin fucks him through it, but he drops his hand and just revels in the feeling of Martin’s hands on him as he adds another finger. The stretch burns in all the right ways.

“Martin, I’m ready. Please put your cock in me,” the flush Martin adorns spreads down to his neck. He watches Tim, eyes half-lidded, and takes his dick in hand to line himself up before pushing in inch by inch. Tim wraps his legs around him, pressing his heels into his lower back to make him go faster. Martin catches the hint and sinks in with a shaky breath. “I want you to fuck me hard, can you do that?” Tim asks, not in a condescending way.

Martin nods, mouth open in a quiet moan. He pulls out almost to the tip before thrusting in harshly, pulling a throaty sound from Tim. He repeats the action and sets to fuck him at a brutal pace, elevating Tim’s hips slightly to get a better angle. It hits a spot within him that has him seeing stars. He trails his left hand upwards to roll his nipple between his fingers, the other traveling south to rub his clit. He presses down harder than he has to, just on this side of too much, and it makes Tim groan.

“ _Tim,_ ” Martin breaths, hips snapping against Tim’s.

He doesn’t last long, coming again and positively gushing from his cunt. Martin fucks him through it, slowing down his thrusts before pulling out entirely.

“God, that was really good.” Tim pants, watching Martin untangle himself from the harness before discarding it on the floor. “Do you want to come again?”

Martin bits his lip, eyes downcast. “You look quite spent, I can take care of it myself if you want,” he says. Tim will have none of that, making a scolding noise and motioning him over.

“Of course not! Don’t ever let it be known that I don’t give back, especially not when I’ve just received one of the best orgasms I’ve had in a while,”

Martin meets Tim’s eyes, “Sorry,” he says, climbing back onto the bed. Tim places a kiss on his lips.

“None of that,” he mumbles, soft. “I’ll be glad to. Now, would you like to sit on my face?”

Martin nods a little frantically, making Tim chuckle. He lays down again, pillow underneath his neck, and lets Martin settle down with a thigh on either side of his face. It’s quick work. Tim licks his way in to lap at his dick, making Martin squirm. He wraps his arms around his thighs to steady him, and allows Martin to grind down on his tongue. He reaches his climax after only a few minutes, already close. 

He lays down next to Tim, slinging an arm over his middle. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Tim smiles, the dimples in his cheeks making him look gentle in the afterglow.

“Hey,” Martin greets, his own lips betraying a smile.

They might not have any chance of getting to Jon, but at least they have each other and that, right now, is enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a 18+ twitter if anyone is interested! i've only just started using it so it's quite empty but if you're interested feel free to give a follow. i need people to follow as well!
> 
>   
> you can find me at @rymdens


End file.
